The End Class has a Secret
by skullcandyklive
Summary: Kunugigaoka junior high class 3-E is the last place any student in the main school would want to be in which is because of petty reasons, like bullying, but what if there were entirely different reasons why they should avoid being in the E class at all costs, ones that are kept secret even from the chairman? Will the 3-E students be able to keep these secrets? Read to find out. AU.
1. Surprises Time

**Chapter 1: Surprises Time**

 **...**

 **...**

Mr. Matsukata was dumbfounded.

As soon as he entered the dining room of his rather modest traditional japanese home, he was greeted with the sight of multiple platters of japanese delicacies that ranged from pork tonkatsu to shrimp tempura peppering his small wooden table, which was a little out of place all things considered. His dining room simply consisted of a small wooden table and cushions to sit at. There was even bouillabaisse soup.

Then again, he should probably get used to this by now...along with the fact that half of these ingredients weren't even in his fridge to begin with.

He shook his head and let out a small smile.

"Minato-kun, you really should get ready for school, it's your first day as a third year today, isn't it?" Said the old man with a bit of fond exasperation as he sat down for breakfast.

Sure enough, a lone figure popped out of the kitchen and walked into view uncertainly with his head down.

Minato Fuma was a rather petite and short boy with soft girlish features and milky white skin. He was wearing a crimson hoodie with the hood on and a long black scarf over the Kunugigaoka junior high uniform, a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and gray pants, he had long flowing raven black hair that grew past his collar and bright crimsom red eyes. He was also wearing a black face mask that covered the lower part of his face, but whether that was because of his shyness and social anxiety or chuunibyou was lost on the old man.

Matsukata smiled at him and gestured for him to sit at the table, which Minato complied with, albeit anxiously and uncertainly.

Mr. Matsukata let out a small sigh. He has always been this way even before he adopted him, when his family was killed two years ago.

Mr. Matsukata shook his head mentally. Now was not the time to think about such grave thoughts, especially ones that happened two years ago. It was a new year, a fresh start for Minato. Maybe this year he would find some real friends.

Then again, the old man told himself the same thing last year...and the year before that...

Not that he could blame him though, if anything this should be expected, he was already reclusive even when he had his family, he would only become even moreso after experiencing such a trauma.

Looking up, he found the young boy with a look he was all too familiar with. The look he got when he wanted to say something, but was either to shy to say it or too afraid of his words being taken the wrong way.

He smiled encouraging at the boy and waited patiently. He would speak when he's ready, there's no need to rush him.

"Yes, Minato-kun?" He asked fondly.

The boy struggled for a few more seconds before settling on bowing apologetically at him, which made him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

Well, okay then.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" He said in meek pre-pubescent voice.

"What are you apologizing for, Minato-kun?" Mr. Matsukata asked curiously.

He wouldn't think too much into this, the 14 year old made a habit of apologizing for things he believed to have been wrong, no matter how minor or irrelevany it may be. Yesterday, he apologized for being waking up late by 2 minutes and the day before that he apologized over-boiling the water by a minute.

That habit of his got really old really quickly.

"B-B-because I-I w-was caught b-by t-the school, w-while on m-my part time j-job, s-so I'll b-be in Class 3-E this year" he stuttered out and Mr. Matsukata blinked.

That was all?

Well, he apologized and begged his forgiveness for things that were a lot more irrelevant and insignificant in the past and he supposed that Minato probably had reason to believe that he should be apologizing for this but still...

"That's it?" Asked Matsukata with a raised eyebrow. Minato glanced up at him between his long hair.

He took that as his cue to continue.

"I don't think there's any need for you to apologize for that, Minato-kun" Matsukata said sternly, albeit gently.

"B-But-" Minato tried to protest, but the old man held up his hand with closed eyes.

"I am fully aware of when brats talk about that particular class" assured Matsukata.

"I-I'm sorry!" Minato bowed again, which caused the old man to sigh.

"Don't apologize because you have nothing to apologize for" Mr. Matsukata said firmly causing the boy to look up at him. He let out a small smile. "What those brats are saying can hardly be the truth, judge them based on your own experience."

Minato simply stayed quiet and listened.

"I don't care if you get in that class or in the A class, what I care about is that you are a well-rounded student and that you continue growing" Reassured Mr. Matsukata.

Minato rose from his bow and simply stared at him in wonder. He let out another smile.

"Now finish your breakfast, we both have schools to go to, Minato-kun" said Mr. Matsukata before resuminh his breakfast.

"Y-yes, Jii-sama"

...

Minato Fuma was in a hurry.

He was dashing through the streets like a shadowand dodging people like the plague. He oped and prayed that none of them would take notice of him or that he would bump into one of them. If he did, then that would mean he would have to apologize to them and since he wasn't the best in talking to other, he would probably just waste his and their time.

He did NOT have time to waste.

Arriving at the front gates, he danced through the crowd of students unnoticed and made a beeline for the mountain path that led to class E. Some students did attempt to bully him, but by the time they spoke the first word he was long gone.

A normal person would probably be out of breath at this point, after so much free-running, dodging, and dashing through Kunukigaoka, but Minato wasn't, conveniently enough. He didn't know why, but he was thankful for that, it came in handy when it comes to situationd like this.

He didn't do well in crowds, he prefered to stay invisible.

Minato made his way up the mountain in record time and once he saw that no one was in the classroom yet, he let out a sigh of relief. He did not do well in crowds, so he wanted to be in the classroom before his other classmates arrive to minimize the possibility of having to interact with them.

He had nothing against his new classmates though, he was just that much of a recluse.

Still, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the students arrived and almost all of them seemed to be too gloomy to take notice of his presence. It was like watching a junior high school version of the Death March.

He should've seen this coming though. Class E was the target of merciless scorn and bullying for as long as this school existed, so it would make sense for the students to be depressed...or did it?

He remembered what his adoptive grandfather said about making judgements based on his own experience and ideas. Weren't these people doing just that? Weren't they mourning the fact that they're in E class because of the fact that they were lead to believe by the school that this class was horrible?

...or have they already formed a conclusion based on what they experienced...which was influenced by what may have happened in between the time it took for them to get in the main entrance and up the mountain path.

No doubt that if Minato wasn't fast enough, he would've probably been bullied and scorned by the crowd of students.

Was that what happened to them?

Minato's thoughts plagued him, until the telltale sound of the door opening, ushered the arrival of their new homeroom teacher. For some reason, he even heard the sound of...squishing...or slushing...?

He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Yukimura Aguri and I'll be your new homeroom teacher" said a raven-haired woman with golden eyes, who appeared to be wearing a labcoat over a rather goofy shirt with a picture of an eggplant man and a long brown skirt.

The young woman just kept smiling at them brightly and passionately...

"And I'll be your new Math teacher, my name is Korogane Ryushi"

...as if there wasn't a 6 foot tall yellow octopus with a head the size of the beach ball, suppository eyes and awide toothy grin wearing black robes, an oversized necktie with a crescent moon printed on it, and a small graduation cap standing right beside her with numerous tentacles waving every which way.

Their new homeroom teacher just kept on smiling, like this was perfectly normal. Well it definitely wasn't and Minato would probably point that out, if it weren't for the fact that he was too much of a recluse to do so.

If he couldn't hold a normal conversation with the same species, then he'll have much more trouble interacting with his new math teacher.

The only one who didn't seem to be all that bothered was a brownish black-haired girl with golden eyes, who was sitting beside a dumbstruck pig-tailed bluenette boy.

Yes, Minato could tell that he was a boy, since Nagisa was a fellow bishie.

Akari Yukimura and Nagisa Shiota, that was probably their names. He heard his classmates call them that during the earlier jumble of conversations and considering the resemblance, it wasn't too farfethched to think that the former was Yukimura-sensei's little sister.

"umm...Ma'am" spoke Nagisa, while raising his hand."

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?" Prompted an oblivious Aguri.

"Is our Math teacher supposed to be an alien?" The bluenette asked uncertainly.

"How rude! I am an earthling born and bred, thank you very much" protested the octopus, while waving his tentacles every which way.

Minato sweatdropped. As far as he knew, their new Math teacher wasn't a species known to humans.

"I'll be the one to explain that" they turned their attention to a man with spiky raven black hair and a rather mean-looking expression, who strolled into the classroom. He was wearing a business suit and from what he could tell, he was well-built and was a real juggernaut.

"I'm Karasuma from the ministry of defense" Mr. Karasuma spoke with professional tone of voice and stony expression as he addressed all of them "What I'm about to tell you is what we in the business call classified" The man sighed deeply with closed eyes.

"Oh hell I'll just come right out with it. This thing is highly targetted by numerous black market organizations, assassins and other shady businessmen. He has exposed a number of illegal operation and has become a large threat to the black market and he'll also be teaching here, along with-" Mr. Karasuma was interrupted by the octopus.

"My beautifully curvaceous, kind-hearted, and beloved goddess" cooed the octopus with a pink blushing face, while his tentacles slithered and crawled into places that Minato really did NOT want to think about at the moment...or any time.

"R-Ryushi, I told you not to be inappropriate in front of the kids!" Moaned a blushing Aguri indignantly as she tried to maintain some semblance of decency.

"Hey! Just because you're better than her former fiancé and that I approve of you doesn't mean I'll let you have your way with my sister all the time!" Exclaimed a indignant Akari, which halted the octopus in his tracks.

Holding up his tentacles in the air and looking like a dear caught in the headlights, the octopus started apologizing to all of them for his inappropriate behavior.

This was definitely not what Minato expected to happen on his first day in the end class.

Mr. Karasuma cleared his throat to get his attention, he even had a tick mark on his forehead.

"As I was saying, since he's such a high-priority target for a number of illegal organizations, numerous assassins will more than likely make an attempt on his life and its even more likely for any one of you to get caught in the crossfire" Mr. Karasuma explained calmly as mutters filled the room.

Minato's eyes widened at that revelation, his mind instantly jumping to Mr. Matsukata and the nursery that he teaches. Either one of them could be taken in as hostages

"and that brings us to the reason of why I'm here" said the octopus seriously. "the time I spent with Aguri, short as it may have been, has made her and all of you by extension a possible target by assassins in order for them to get to me. That's why I came here to teach, so that I protect all of you in any way I can utilizing my mach 20 speed" as soon as the octopus announced the last part triumphantly, a burst of dust and wind suddenly burst through the classroom, prompting Minato to close his eyes. Not even a split-second later when he opened them he found the octopus standing right in front of him.

He felt his heart sink, not because of the impossible speed the octopus displayed, but because he could feel the stares of his classmates in his direction.

Granted, they were looking at the octopus, but the simple fact that their gazes were pointed in his direction was enough to make him feel more than a little anxious.

He looked over to the two individuals in front of the classroom and found that they weren't fazed by the speed burst.

Yukimura-sensei just kept on smiling and Karasuma-san looked on with stony expression.

"However, while my speed is an amazing feat in it's own right and can be generally relied on to protect all of you" The octopus turned slightly to face the whole class. "that won't always be the case, my speed would be little more than a mild inconvenience to most assassins, which is why you all need to learn to protect yourselves and to protect the people you care about. All of you must become assassins not to kill, but to protect" he finished as he gestured to the class as a whole.

"that'll be my job, I'll be taking over P.E. and we'll be using that time to hone your mind, body and skills" Mr. Karasuma said from the front of the class.

"Feel free to include me in your daily training as well. If you can hit me, that is" For some strange reason, the octopus had green stripes on his head when he said that.

"One last thing, if any of you are able to arrest an assassin or assist in the arrest of an assassin, then you'll be given a bounty equivalent to that specific assassin's bounty" Karasuma said evenly, which caused everyone in class to gape in shock. "But going after or hunting down assassins is strictly prohibited, so you'll be limited to the assassins who go after your new teacher or classmates"

"That about covers everything" said cheerful Aguri as she clapped her hands together with a close-eyed smile. "So, are there any questions?"

No one spoke, but it was probably because of the shock, than the lack of questions.

That's for sure.

...

Time seemed to pass by in a daze, Minato could barely bring himself to listen to Yukimura-sensei and Korogane-sensei as they discussed their respective lessons. Hid mind was filled with so many thoughst, so many questions, and so many doubts. It should be expected though, learning to become assassins is a bit of tall order for a class of ordinary junior high kids.

Then again, he didn't exactly fall under that category.

Considering the circumstances, he'd probably a top student in this class, technically speaking, that is.

His mind remained faraway as the day continued to down, until Yukimura-sensei finally dimissed class and allowed them all to go home for the day.

Minato remained seated, waiting for his other classmates to file out of the room, until he was finally alone. He walked over to the window and opened it, before jumping out and closing it behind him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before taking out his flip phone and texting his adoptive grandfather that he'll be coming home late again.

He took another deep breath, before he sprinted down the mountain so quickly that in a little under a minute he found himself at the bottom of the mountain. Not even taking a minute to rest (which he didn't really need anyway), he sprinted through the main school and into the the streets of Kunugigaoka.

He didn't stop free-running and dashing until he reached his destination.

The park.

Slowing down considerably, he started walking through the grassy fields as the setting sun slowly, but surely drenched the scenery in a vermillion hue. He didn't really care if night was approaching fast or that there would probably be some shady people lurking around and they would probably attack him. He wasn't afraid of getting attacked though.

His attackers would be the only ones getting hurt in that scenario.

Stopping in the middle of the park, he gazed around his surroundings. The sight of the sunset's rays colored the grass a vermillion yellow, the creatures scurrying around to return to their homes before night falls, the awakening of nocturnal animals, and the flowers slowly dulling and darkening. The beauty of nature of as another day draws to a close as his mother once called it.

It never did fail to put a smile under his mask nor did it fail to calm his often anxious and distorted thoughts.

There was just something about the serenity and beauty of nature that calmed his nerves and stilled his heart.

Too bad he didn't bring his sketchbook with him today, it would've given him something else to do other than stand in the middle of the park and wait for night to fall.

He just kept standing in the middle of the park, turning every which way now and again, until night finally befell him and the scenery fell eerily quiet.

Walking out of the park, Minato was just about to head back home when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a young blonde-haired woman being tailed by two men and from the looks of things, they were gaining on her.

Minato blinked before following them from the other side of the street curiously.

It was only a matter of seconds before the men caught up with the woman and started cornering her into a dark alley, against her will if the protests and body language was any indication.

Looking around in alarm for any witnesses or any sign that he wasn't the woman's only hope of getting help.

He found none.

Looking back to the alley where shouts of protest could be heard, Minato sighed and closed his eyes

He brought down his hood before pulling down his face mask.

...

As the two grunts began wrestling the woman against the wall and as the woman vocally shouted her protest and continued struggling, a singsong voice suddenly rang through the air.

"Ehhh? What do we have here?" Cooed the voice, prompting the two men to look at the source, which was coming from the entry of the alley.

Minato Fuma stood at the entryway without his hood and face mask. He was even wearing a close-eyed smile.

A deceptively sweet smile.

"Mind you own business, kid!" Growled the man holding the woman.

"Yeah, just run along and play, nothing to see here" said the other man impatiently.

"Really?" Cooed Minato in a sweet voice as he started walking forward. He was really enjoying this. It never failed to amuse him how some people hid behind a false sense of superiority because of factors, such as a differenece in size or intellect. Those people were the biggest idiots he's ever encountered.

Just lile the main campus students.

"Yeah, now run along, ain't nothing for a kid like you to see here" said the second man impatiently.

"Move it or lose it, kid!" Growled the first man.

Still, Minato continued to stride forward. The sound of his footsteps sounded out loud and clear in the relative silence of the alley.

"Damn it, what part of get the hell out of here, don't you understand?!" grouched the first man as he passed his hold on the woman to his partner before stomping towards Minato furiously.

He got about 5 stomps, when Minato suddenly revealed a pair of silver scissors in each of his hands and he crossed his arms over his chest and he opened his eyes to look at the man in the eye, making him freeze on the spot, but before he could react, Minato closed the distance between them by dashing towards him in a low crouch and slashed at his knees. The telltale sound of slashing metal resounded loudly as time seemed to stop for the witnesses.

He always enjoyed this moment; the moment when they realize that they had bitten off more than they could chew and that they had walked into a trap. It never failed to amuse him.

The next thing any of them knew, Minato was on the other side of the man, crouched down low and with his arms spread out on their respective sides.

Behind Minato, the man's wounds finally got to him as he sunk down to his knees with a look of pure disbelief plastered on his face. He definitely didn't expect that innocent boy to be so deadly.

It was oh so amusing.

Turning back to Minato, the man stuttered out: "Wh-who are you?"

At once, Minato twirled around once and faced the man, while striking a cutesy pose with his scissors replacing the "V" his fingers would've made. He was also wearing a wide, eccentric, mischievous, playful, albeit slightly deranged and predatory smile.

All in all, his expression screamed danger...or Yandere...

"The prince charming from the gardens of slaughter, the serial killer who leaves you in a bloody mess, that one guy who never shuts up and turns every crime scene into a work of art!" He announced jovially with hand gestures and alternating voices, before striking a cutesy pose. "Jack the Ripper at your service!"

At this point, the other man just released his captive and started running for his life. Not that it would do him any good though.

He got about five steps, before a sharp pain suddenly bloomed around his knees and he fell on the ground in a heap.

"Oh, there's no need to get jealous unnamed criminal no. 2, I didn't forget about you" echoed Jack's playfully mischievous. "Jack the ripper does not play favorites, I treat all my victims equally, no exceptions!" Jack chastised joyfully as he appeared in front of the man's vision.

To say that the man was terrified would be an understatement. The second man was downright whimpering and sobbing, while begging for mercy. The combination of the Yandere expression and the oozing bloodlust was more than enough to convince him that this guy was bad news.

Something jack smiled at. He waved a finger at him, like a chatising mother. "ah ah ah, you've been a very bad boy, anonymous, and that means good ol jack is gonna has to slash you~ " Jack cooed mischievously in a sing song and crazed voice.

The first man let out a battle cry and charged at Jack with a rage-filled expression.

Jack smiled before he danced out of the way.

"Olé!" The boy said exclaimed playfully, like he was in a bull fight and when the man charged at him again he slashed at his cheeks, before tripping the with his foot, causing him to land squarely on his face.

"I guess I better wrap this up, don't want to be late for dinner!" Said Jack in a cheery voice before reaching into the inside of his jacket and pulling out a handkerchief and a small bottle. "Sorry, but Jack can't play anymore, grandpa's gonna get mad if I stay out too late hahahahaha!" Announced the cheerful boy, before dousing the cloth with the bottle's contents.

Whistling a casual and happy tune, He walked over to the whimpering man and covered his nose and mouth with the handkerchief, until the man fell unconscious. He did the same with the other man, before walking over to a nearby dumpster and pulling out a large bucket filled with a dark red liquid.

Now that he already knocked out the criminals all that's left was to turn the crime scene into something out of horror movie, a work of art. Without hesitation he started splattering the blood every which way, covering the criminals bodies, the walls, the floors, the windows, everywhere. It took him a little over a minute, until the bucket was empty.

He tilted it upside down to pour out any remaining drops before throwing it over his shoulder and letting it clatter noisily on the ground.

Next, he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it casually, while humming to himself casually.

He did this so often that it was practically second nature to him.

Step 1: Beat up, slash up and knock out criminals

Step 2: Make a bloody crime scene using pig's blood or cow's blood and start taking pictures for blackmail.

Step 3: Write a letter to the police and wax seal letter into an envelope.

Step 4: Seal off the entrance and exits to crime scene.

Once he sealed the letter, he just left it in one of the guy's hands and proceeded to tape off the entrance and exits with yellow tape with the words "Do not cross, Jack was here" written on it in jet black letters.

"I love my job" mused a happy Jack as he started walking away from his latest crime scene with a look of bliss on his face.

He's done this so many times before and he always got paid for his services in the end. In the letters he wrote, he would always ask for some form of monetary compensation equivalent to the criminals he dealt with.

The police always ended up paying him because if they didn't, every single photo of his past crime scenes would find its way to the media. He knew for a fact that the cops wanted to keep his existence under wraps. The police couldn't afford to let those photos be leaked out to the public. Even if they explained the fact that no one actually died, there would always be more than a few people who would believe the contrary, it was kind of hard to convince someone that no one died when the crime scene looked like slaughter house in a horror movie.

Point is, the sheer contents of the scene would be enough to cause a major panic among the masses because for all the people knew they could be next in line, which was something they would, understandably, be terrified of.

Horror slasher/serial killer scenes and the possibility of them being a victim of it tend to do that.

The money was really just a bonus, though. He originally did all of this for fun and to sharpen the skills. He just wanted some way to curb his bloodlust and he figured no one would really mind if he slashed up criminals, lowlifes, and scumbags. Technically speaking, he even saved that woman from a possible rape/robbery/kidnapping or whatever those goons intended to do with her. Granted, he may have scarred her for life, if she didn't run back home at that point.

He just got the idea of asking for money when he ran out of funds to maintain this little...habit of his. In the end, it solidified his image as one of those serial killers in the movies.

He actually had a checklist.

Targets specific victims? Check.

Leaves behind menacing notes/letters/clues for the police? Check.

Have a menacing name? Check.

Use a specific weapon that you always use to slash up your victims? Check.

Leave behind gruesome, bloody, and horrific crime scenes in your wake?

He looked over his shoulder at the alley and smiled, before chuckling as he continued walking.

 _Double Check._

...

...

 **Just to make things clear, Minato has a split personality and no, he did not kill anyone because apparently in this particular manga killing of humans is a really big deal, as well as, prohibited to some extent.**

 **Also, I'll be refering to Kayano Kaede as Akari Yukimura.**

 **As for his hair, just refer to Nagisa with his hair down.**

 **Also, this isn't Minato's part time job. Why? Because if it was and he was caught doing it, the witness would probably fear for their lives and would never report it. His part time job can be will likely be revealed in a later chapter.**

 **As for the why Aguri is alive, why Korosensei is still a target and E class' new goal...I thought it would make for a very interesting alternate universe with a plausible (in my opinion) new goal. Also, Korosensei won't blow up at the end of March**

 **I'll be using some of the earlier events of the manga and anime as well, since majority of them can still work even with the class not needing to kill Korosensei, they just need a few tweaks, that's all.**

 **Any thoughts? Question? Comments? Please feel free to review or PM. Also, if you liked it so far click on the follow and favorite button. :)**

 **I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Kurahashi Time

**Chapter 2: Kurahashi Time**

 **...**

 **...**

Hinano Kurahashi was worried.

Ever since the start of the new class, things have already started showing some visible improvement. Yukimura-sensei was a really kind and caring teacher and the same went for their octopus teacher, which they nicknamed Korosensei. For the first few days, her classmates have already started showing a lot more energy and were giving off more positive vibes. Compared to how they were before, this was a definite improvement, but in those few days Hinano noticed one thing in particular.

Namely, that one student who sat at the back of the room by himself.

She would always see him there before classes begin and he would always stay behind and wait for all of them to leave before he did.

He just sat there quietly, it's like he was trying be invisible to not get close to any of them. Hinano wasn't exactly certain, but she felt like that's how all of them once looked like. Students who just wanted to stay invisible and keep their heads down because they were the lowest of the low in a school of geniuses.

Was that what he thought? Did he think that no matter what happened he would still be that same student?

That even with Yukimura-sensei and Korosensei's help or even if the whole class was starting to become more lively he could never change?

Hinano didn't want that to happen.

Those were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she made her way up the mountain to their classroom. She didn't really think about the boy much before, but now she was determined to help him. She could do it!

Once she made her way to the campus, Hinano managed to see the boy through the window. She could barely see his face, but that was to be expected, since he always wore the hood and face mask.

No matter how she looked at it, every fiber of his being practically said "Please don't look at me" or "Invisible"

She was making her way to the school building, when she suddenly felt a burst of air and dust scatter a few feet away from her. She looked to the left and smiled, when she saw Korosensei carrying Yukimura-sensei and Akari as he landed on the grassy field.

"Good Morning, Senseis! Akari-chan!" Cheered Hinano delightedly, her earlier thoughts temporarily stowed away.

"Oh, Good Morning, Kurahashi-chan. You're here early" commented Aguri cheerfully.

"hehehe, I just wanted to do something before class began, that's all" looking at Korosensei curiously, before gazing up at the sky to look at the white trail leading to the ground, she continued "Do you always fly to school at mach 20?"

"Of course, we do, I can't have my beloved girlfriend and precious sister-in-law commute when I can escort them myself, can I?" Announced Korosensei happily.

"Well, it's definitely faster than walking to school or taking the car, that's for sure" Akari said cheerfully.

"It takes about 5 seconds to get from our house to the school" Aguri said cheerily. Hinano simply giggled in return, before her previous thoughts caught up with her.

"Yukimura-sensei?" Hinano said, as she looked at the boy with concern.

"hm?" Aguri prompted curiously.

"Do you know who that boy is over there?" Hinano asked and Aguri simply followed her gaze.

"That's Minato Fuma, why do you ask?" Aguri asked curiously as a look of concerm crossed her features as well.

"Well, it's just that...he's been kind of a recluse since classes began and he always keeps to himself. I'm just a little concerned." Hinano spoke her mind in concerned tone.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't really seen him talk to anyone in class before...come to think of it, I don't think I ever noticed him until right now" Akari said as she looked at the boy as well.

"Yeah, he is a bit of a recluse...I wonder why that is?"

"I think it has something to do with this" they all turned their attention to Korosensei, who held up a newspaper in front of them.

On the headline it read "Fuma Compound goes up in Flames. In the ashes: One 12 year old heir" and written on the article was a retelling of a tragic incident of how a renowned noble family in a nearby provincial island suffered a fiery death when their compound mysteriously went up in flames. It went on to say that the 12 year old survivor was the only survivor and thus, the heir of the clan.

"It's highly likely that his reclusive behavior is a result of either his traumatizing experience or survivor guilt. Either way, it's been roughly two years since that incident and while it's not my place to judge, I can't say that this is healthy for him." Korosensei said seriously.

"That must've been painful for a 12 year old to deal with" said Aguri quietly. In a way, Aguri felt like he let her student down by only finding out about this now. She just assumed that his gloom was only because he was in the E class, so she didn't think anything special about it. She should've known this from the start.

"With that kind of back story its no wonder he looks so gloomy all the time" Akari said, while casting looks at the boy in question.

Hinano, for her part, simply stayed quiet as she fixed a concerned gaze at the boy. So now she knew that his behavior is likely because of the trauma he experienced and not because he believed that he was destined to be the low man on the totem pole and that he could never improve.

However, none of that changed the fact that she still wanted to help him, if anything this just enforced her desire to do so. She would not turn a blind eye on her classmate, especially one that experienced something so tragic.

The question was how. She already decided on befriending the boy today, but it wasn't out of pity. She wanted to help him because he was their classmate and she didn't like it when one of her classmates acted so distant, like they were all alone in the world.

That's when another one of her ideas popped up.

"I know, why don't we take him out to lunch to a country of his choice!" Cheered a suddenly upbeat Hinano. "I'll bet he'd love to soar through the air at Mach 20 and travel across the globe"

"Nurufufufufu, a grand idea, but make sure that he'll agree to it of his own free will, alright Kurahashi-chan?" Korosensei said cheerily.

"Mhm, I'll go tell him, right now" With that said, she started skipping towards the classroom happily and cheerfully.

This was going to work she was sure of it. All Minato needs to do is come out of his shell is a bit of quality time with their senseis and classmates.

"Do you really think its a good idea to carry around 4 people with you, while you soar at mach 20, Ryushi?" Aguri said with concern, when Hinano was out of hearing range.

"It should be no problem and besides Minato could use a little bit of sunshine and who better to give it to him than innocent little Kurahashi-chan." Said Korosensei fondly.

...

This was not good.

When Minato registered their presence and the fact that they were taking a while he read their lips to decipher the last part of their conversation.

He wasn't all that excited for the orangehead to carry out her plan. It may have just been his social anxiety and Dandere-ness acting out, but he really wasn't all that eager for social conversation or whatever that orangehead was planning. Nothing against his classmate though, he just...didn't do well with social encounters.

Even when he did interact with others, it mostly consisted of him trying to be invisible and trying to avoid having to say/do anything.

When he did say/do something, he usually stuttered, froze like a deer in the headlights, and panicked.

That's why he was currently clinging to the wall directly over the doorframe as if the floor had turned into lava. His eyes were half-panicked and half-determined as he shakily maintained his grip. This was a very good blindspot, since people rarely looked up. Also, they had only started with the basics when it comes to training, so she likely won't have the observational skills that would allow her to detect him.

He had full confidence in his hiding spot. That girl was not going to fin-

"Fuma-san!"

Minato almost yelped and lost his grip on the wall, when the cheery orangehead suddenly slammed the door open and called for him cheerily. He had no idea she could be so excitable and energetic.

"Eh? He was here a minute ago and I didn't see him leave...so where is he?" The girl mused to herself as she started wapking towards his chair.

He started sweating nervously at that. If she were to turn around then, she would see her and this little stunt of his will likely earn him more than a few questions, which he really didn't want.

Quietly and quickly, he started climbing down from his perch. He used the top of the door as a foothold, while the girl obliviously started searching his chair.

He grabbed onto the top of the door with his hands, before letting his body drop vertically. Once that was done he let go of his grip and landed quietly on the floor in a crouch.

He quietly went outside and-

"You're taking this reclusive behavior to a whole new level, I see"

Minato practically jumped out of his skin when the voice of a certain octopus-sensei suddenly sounded from behind him. He turned around in a whirl and found Korosensei gazing at him with his usual unreadable expression.

"It's a little rude to hide from a cute little girl like that, don't you think?" Asked Korosensei coyly and suggestively.

"I-I'm n-not h-hi-hiding" said a panicked Minato.

"Really now? Because I, and literally anyone else, would beg to differ" said Korosensei evenly.

"I-I d-don't d-do well wi-with t-talking...or w-words" explained Minato meekly. It wasn't the real reason he isolated himself, but it was the truth nonetheless.

"Be that as it may, don't you think it would be better for you to have people around you? Especially given what happened 2 years ago?" Minato froze at that. "I'm not forcing you into anything, I'm just saying that it might be good to have some friends and that Kurahashi-chan would be a good start with that, wouldn't you agree?"

"..." Minato stayed quiet as he let Korosensei's words sink in.

He never had a problem with being alone. For as long as he could remember he was always the loner in every school he went to, the only people who actually talked to him were his family. He had no problem with keeping other people at a distance, though. As a matter of fact, he preferred it that way.

However, he was alone not because other people thought he was a deliquent, crazy, evil or he was just a boy who wasn't worth talking to, on the contrary, more than a handful of people had approached him with a hand of friendship. He accepted some of them, if only because it was easier than politely refusing and thinking of and voicing out a reason, but the end result was still the same; he distanced himself, until he was left alone.

It was for the best, really. All those people, the main campus students, only saw the good in him, they only saw Minato, the poor innocent orphan, who had lost his family at a tender age. The defenseless little boy that needed protection and was looking for attention.

If those people caught a glimpse of Jack, the serial killer-like madman who hunts down and slashes up criminals, lowlifes, and scumbags, while leaving behind horrific and bloody crime scenes, then it was guaranteed that they would regard him with nothing but fear in their eyes and run for their lives, like he was some sort of monster.

In retrospect, it wasn't all that inaccurate.

That's why he kept to himself, because they would just leave him behind and abandon him, the moment he revealed his other side.

People reached out a hand to him because what he showed them was Minato, someone harmless and innocent. They only liked him because he showed them the side of him that they wanted to see.

The orange-haired girl with green eyes, who was currently searching for him was no exception.

Hinano Kurahashi was the very definition of innocent. If there was ever someone who would have the worst reaction towards Jack's...tendencies and if there was ever someone he would be better off not getting close to, then it would be her.

"In this class, she's the last person who should befriend me" he replied cryptically without his usual stutter as he pushed past him to find new hiding spots.

He had a feeling that she won't stop at this.

...

Okay, so her morning plan to wake up and make her way to the classroom didn't go as well as she thought it would, since the boy in question mysteriously vanished from his seat, which was really odd because she was certain that she saw him through the window before entering the classroom.

However, she wasn't going to allow one failed attempt to get her down or to make her give up.

She had spent the rest of the morning looking for Minato Fuma in the whole sattelite campus, the lab room, the home ec room, the faculty lounge, the classroom, and even the sports shed with no results whatsoever.

It was almost like she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, like she always narrowly missed him and that he was hiding right under her nose.

She even decided to check the woods, but still couldn't find any trace of him.

In the end, she just tired herself out and the thought that Minato might be _trying_ to avoid her didn't even cross her mind.

Walking back to the classroom, she came across a very concerned-looking Aguri who eyed her with an inspecting gaze any caring mother would be proud of.

Aguri did seem to think of her class as her children in a way.

"Couldn't find him, huh, Kurahashi-chan?" Said Aguri sympathetically as she rubbed the girl's head. Kurahashi nodded at that.

"I feel like I just keep missing him by just a few seconds, though" replied Kurahashi weakly, which earned her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry about it too much and besides, we could still catch him during lunch, can't we?" Aguri said cheerily, albeit with a conspirational tone.

Brightening up immediately and lighting up cheerily, Kurahashi beamed. "that's right, he won't be able to get away from us then"

Giggling happily, Aguri replied. "We should probably get to class first, though. We're already late for homeroom."

"Right!"

With that made their way to the classroom. Once they did, Kurahashi couldn't help, but pout as he eyed Minato Fuma, who looked and acted like he had always been in his seat and had not moved an inch, suspiciously. She took her seat as she continued to stare at the boy, which seemed to make him squirm.

He wasn't going to get away come lunch time.

Eying the two of them, Aguri giggled to herself quietly.

If Ryushi was here, he would've jotted down this little moment in his notebook and spun it around into the beginnings of his latest romance novel.

Maybe she would tell her beloved little octopus about this later, but right now she had a class to teach.

...

As soon as Aguri told them all that it was time for lunch, Kurahashi practically spun around in her seat to look at Minato Fuma.

Her shoulders slumped in disbelief and her jaw dropped to the floor, when she saw that the chair at back was devoid of any occupant and that the window was open with a rope hanging in view, which was slowly retracting.

That was almost impossibly quick.

Rushing to the window, Hinano jumped out and grabbed the rope, which went taut for a second, before the rest of the rope fell to the ground...

"AHHHH!"

...along with the boy she had been looking for, who looked rather dazed and dizzied.

"Fuma-san, are you okay?!" Asked a concerned Kurahashi as she knelt down beside the dazed boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you down like that. Are you hurt anywhere?" She clapped her hands together apologetically as she looked the boy over.

"Kurahashi-chan, what happened is he alright?" Asked a concerned Aguri as she looked out the window. At this point, the whole class had looked out the window to see what the commotion was all about.

"I think he is, he doesn't look like he's hurt, but I can't be sure" Hinano said uncertainly. "He looks pretty out of it"

"Not to worry, he's just in shock, he'll feel a bit disoriented for a while, but otherwise he's fine" Korosensei said reassuringly as he appeared in the classroom in a burst of wind. "He probably wasn't expecting for the rope to be pulled back"

Kurahashi felt a slight twinge of guilt at that, but before she could mull over that too much, Fuma suddenly jumped to his feet.

Before she could let out a sigh of relief she statted coughing when the area in front of her was suddenly covered in a thick cloud of smoke.

A smoke bomb.

By the time, the smoke was blown away by Korosensei, Minato was already gone, which would've been really cool, badass, and mysterious...if it weren't for the white footprints that led straight to the forest.

Everyone sweatdropped, before Hinano stood up and ran to follow the trail leading to the forest.

...

Hiding in the thick foliage of the forest near the school, Minato sobbed in disbelief and shame at the sight of the white footprints that he left behind for anyone to follow.

If his Mom and Dad were still here they'd probably sweatdrop at the prints and chuckle awkwardly.

He didn't always fail at running and hiding, but when he did, it always seemed pathetic.

"Fuma-san?!"

Hearing his name being called out by the telltale voice of his orange-haired classmates, Minato froze on the spot and prayed to every God, saint, and supernatural forces he knew, that the girl didn't find him.

Because if she did, then she'll interrogate him about his little stunts.

Something he preferred to avoid.

As if to mock his silent plea, his stomach suddenly growled and grumbled loudly, which prompted Kurahashi to lool at his general direction.

To Minato, it looked like her eyes were staring right at his though, which made him more than a little anxious.

Finally, after a few more tense moments, Kurahashi shrugged slightly before she turned away and started walking to a different direction.

Minato let out a sigh of relief, before his stomach grumbled again.

Putting his hands on it sheepishly and embarassedly, he closed his eyes for a second to wait for the sound to stop, before he grabbed his bag and started jumping from tree to tree expertly.

His family did teach him parkouring and this wasn't much different, the movement just came to him so naturally, that it was slightly peculiar, but he didn't waste much time on that, he had bigger fish to fry...or at least stomach to feed.

Once he arrived in a secluded clearing in the forest, he nodded before he jumped down to the ground and sat on the grass. This area was deep in the forest and his classmates probably won't venture this part of the forest.

He was safe now. No one will likely disturb him now.

Reaching into his bag he took out his bento and started eating his cooking, while listening to the serene sounds of nature. His bento was half-finished, when a familiar squawking sound made him look up.

He let out a small smile when a crow, descended from the sky and perched itself on his right shoulder. Minato scracthed the black bird's head fondly.

"What are you doing here, Quoth?" Asked Minato in a meekly, albeit fondly.

In response, the black bird simply squawked at him, before it started pecking on the lid of his bento box.

"I see, so you're hungry too, huh?" He mused, before reaching into his school bag. He then pulled out a baggie full of bread crusts. "Sorry, I'm fresh out of carrion today, will this do?"

Quoth simply squawked again, before she started pecking at the crusts inside the baggie.

"You're not a very picky eater when you're hungry, huh?" Minato mused quietly, before going back to his own lunch.

It was times like these that Minato could really relax. He felt like he was trapped in his own little world, which he didn't mind one bit. He prefered things to be this way, in all honesty. Being alone was, ironically, a path to freedom for him.

He didn't have to worry about keeping his secret from anyone, saying the wrong thing to the wrong person, or the looks of horror people would give him. He was free. He felt like he could let loose in this place and not have to worry about a thing.

He was like a crow in the night. Practically Invisible, while he carries out his own agenda.

At least, that's what he wanted.

...

Somewhere hidden in the trees, Hinano Kurahashi smiled brightly as he saw Minato with a crow perched on his shoulder and with a smile on his face...not that she could see or anything, but his eyes gave the impression that he was smiling.

Watching him for a few more moments, Hinano wondered if she should still approach the little recluse with the offer of having lunch with them.

A hand lightly touched her shoulder, making her jump slightly, before she turned around in whirl.

Aguri Yukimura was smiling at her fondly. "Let's give Minato-kun a bit more time. It's clear that immediate company is not something that he wants at the moment, so let's take this one step at a time."

Hinano smiled back at her homeroom teacher. "You're probably right, Sensei"

With that, both girls headed back towards the classroom.

Looking back at the small clearing and at the boy that got smaller and smaller as they got closer to the classroom, Hinano couldn't help but think:

 _Looks to me like someone enjoys being in nature_.

And if that were really the case, she could tell that they were going to get along fine.

Now, only if she could just draw him out of his shell long enough to show him that.

The year was still young though, she had all the time she could possibly need.

...

 **Fun little Trivia: Crows are actually associated with death and the afterlife. In some cultures, they're also believed to be the go-betweens from the worlds of the living and the dead, like messengers or couriers.**

 **Any thoughts on this chapter?**


	3. Suspicions Time

**Review Responses :-)**

 **SchneeKa: thank you very much for the review, as well as, being the first reviewer of my little story. As for the Danganronpa comment, that would be because genocider syo is one of the inspirations for Minato. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **AnimeLover: Thank you for saying so and I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the chapter**

 **EternalKing: 1.) That's because she's one of the inspirations for Minato, among others 2.) I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean by that. Can you please elaborate? 3.) As for that…Spoilers ;-) 4.) Hopefully this chapter will answer your question and hopefully it'll be a satisfying one as well. Thank you for the review and please enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 3: Suspicions Time**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Friday, Yukimura household, Aguri's room, 8:00 PM)**

"Ryushi? You look troubled."

Korosensei, reverted back to his human form, was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of his girlfriend's voice. Looking at his beloved, he found her currently with a blush adorning her face and only her undergarments covering her body. The pale dim moonlight only served to further boost the overall atmostphere and ambiance.

Naturally, Korosensei's reaction was to...

"Nurufufufu~"

...laugh pervertedly...

"You're looking very alluring tonight, my dear~" Korosensei said in a more controlled and more human version of his pervy face.

Aguri walked over to the closet, grabbed a pair of nightclothes, and put them on hastily, albeit clumsily. It's true that the lack of a spare room in their house had pushed them into the situation of sharing a room together, but it was still a little uncomfortable and embarassing to have a man staring at you while you're in your undergarments, even if she did love him deeply...

... and especially since he's an (unintentionally) honest pervert. As to why they didn't just ask Akari to share a room with her sister and give Ryushi the spare room...that remains to be seen.

The bottom line is that they have shared a room since Ryushi saved her life. They definitely did not do the deed nor have they slept with each other though. They may have romantic feelings for each other, but they still wanted to do this properly. Sharing a room together was already splitting hairs, but they were okay with cuddling with each other and basking in each other's warmth, since majority of their previous encounters were separated by a glass wall and accompanied by lots of smacking.

Also, Aguri didn't have the heart to tell her beloved octopus 'no'. He almost lost her afterall and he could barely even stand any time of separation. Not that she blamed him, if anything she loved being with her beloved octopus to bits.

With that said, that intimacy has allowed her to pick up on several subtle leaks in his otherwise unreadable expressions.

"Don't try to change the subject, what's bothering you?" Aguri, now dressed in a pair light yellow pajamas with a goofy octopus print on the shirt and pants, asked as she lied down on the bed next to her beloved.

Korosensei looked at her with a slight frown in a silent question of 'how did you find out?'. Aguri just looked at him amusedly as she scooted over to cuddle with him, which he gladly reciprocated.

"It's okay~ you can tell me." She cooed sweetly, while looking up at him. Korosensei looked at her and smiled.

"I was just thinking about Fuma-kun" admitted Korosensei with a thoughtful look on his face.

Aguri simply smiled in amusement and shook his head.

"Is this shipping every student you see with any girl/boy they interact with gonna be a thing from now on?"

"It's not because that" denied Korosensei with a small blush on his face. At this, Aguri raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Not only because of that" he clarified, which made Aguri nod.

"What about Fuma-kun?" She asked curiously with furrowed brows. She didn't really see anything out of the ordinary with the boy.

Okay, so he may have been a tad too extreme with his methods of evasion, aversion and his need for privacy, but he could just be extremely shy or reclusive.

"I feel like he's hiding something from us and while I do think that the students are entitled to their privacy and that I shouldn't meddle around with his personal affairs...much..." He practically whispered the last word, which made Aguri chuckle. "...I can't shake the feeling that this is something I should know about...as soon as possible..."

Hearing him sound so serious and thoughtful made the goofy-dressing teacher look up at him with a frown. He was a former assassin...the greatest assassin in the world, at that. For him to look so worried was very...unsettling, to say the least. Just what could possibly worry him to such an extent and was it even valid to begin with? She didn't want her octopus mulling over a secret that may not even be all that bad.

"Is this one of your gut feelings?" Aguri inquired curiously. At that, he sighed.

"I admit that this may just be a groundless worry, especially since his reclusive behavior is likely an effect of the trauma..." Ryushi trailed off.

"But?" Aguri prompted as she hugged the man's tense body, hoping to relax it somewhat.

"...if my former profession has taught me anything, it's that nothing is ever as it seems" Ryushi continued absentmindedly.

In the past, he had taken on various roles and went undercover more often than not. He could dress up like someone's butler, a chauffeur, a guest at a party, or even a lover and the people around him never even suspected that he may have been more than what he appeared to be. He knew from experience that good acting is all one really needed to become a sheep in wolf's clothing. An innocent little wall flower could hide the dealiest of poisons.

For all he knew, his student could be an assassin and he wouldn't even be able to tell the difference.

Truly terrifying.

Still, he had to wonder: Was it a valid concern? A threat that he should look into? Was Minato Fuma a danger?

Feeling Aguri's hand gently stroke his face, Ryushi was brought out of his musings. He promptly looked into his beloved's eyes and saw many things, unwavering love, tender reassurance, fiery passion and several others that all seemed to tell him one thing.

 _You don't need to worry about this by yourself. You're not alone anymore_.

With that he leaned in and pressed their lips softly. Aguri had expected such, which is why her arms laced themselves behind his neck, tenderly carressing his neck and face. At this Ryushi's arms snaked around his beloved's back and midsection, holding her close.

As they remained locked in their embrace, Ryushi knew one thing was for certain.

He loved Aguri from the bottom of his heart.

...

 **(Saturday, In front of the Kunugigaoka public library, 12:00 noon)**

Yukiko Kanzaki sighed discreetly as she stared at the building in front of her.

Her father has always been insistent that she studied hard and that she did nothing else; wasted no time on anything else. He and the rest of her family didn't approve of her being in the end class and have been pressuring her to get out as soon as possible. They didn't even give her time to breathe. They would constantly goad her into improving her resume and getting her grades up. There was nothing she could really do, so she just ended up following them.

That's why she ended up here, in front of the Kunigigaoka public library, on a Saturday, of all days.

She didn't have a choice in the matter. She might as well get this over with and try to study.

With that, she started walking up the staircase and eventually through the automatic double doors of the library.

Her parents had only insisted that she go to the library today, so she never really saw what the place looked like, before now.

She certainly wasn't expecting this though.

She never expected the public library to be so...big. The inside of the library, from the walls amd floor to the shelves and tables, was more or less colored with brown varnish. She could see several tables and chairs placed in the centermost areas of the library, but they were more or less obscured by the sheer amount of bookshelves. She could't even see the other side of the library. She looked up and saw that there were more bookshelves and tables on the second and third floors. The upper floors seemed to occupy only the sides of the building and left the center open. If one were to look up, then one could see people going about their business in the second and third floors. There appeared to be stairways on either side of the entranve, which led to upper floors. Even the library at school wasn't this big, this looked more like a labyrinth than a library.

Once she got over her shock, she composed herself and proceeded to walk forward with no real direction in mind. How in the world was she supposed to navigate through this maze, not to mention find the books she needed?

Making her way to the science section to brush up on her biology, Kanzaki found herself faced with a multitude of bookshelves that were well over three times taller than her. Randomly entering an aisle she stopped in the middle and took notice of the books.

Fortunately, the books were organized and grouped according to their difficulty and level, starting from the most basic to the most mind-numbingly advanced, and alphabetically within that list. Unfortunately, the biology books were well out of her reach, considering the sheer amount if books that covered the basics of science.

Frowning in thought, Kanzaki briefly considered leaving the aisle and starting off with a different subject. That's when she heard the telltale sound of wheels squeaking from her right.

Turning her head, her eyes widened when she saw a very familiar, yet completely new, face staring back at her with the same wide eyes.

Minato Fuma. Yes, that was his name. Still, Kanzaki found it a little hard reconcile the boy in front of her with their persistently reclusive classmate.

She never realized how different Minato would look without his mask, scarf, and hoodie. He looked like an entirely different person.

Still, she could tell that it was Minato, not just because of his ruby red eyes and long raven black hair, but because he also seemed to freeze at the sight of her and looked like a dear caught in the headlights. His mannerisms were still there.

He was currently wearing the library staff's uniform, which consisted of a red uniform blazer that was similar in style to their own uniform with the library's crest on the left side and an ID on the right, a pair of white pants and brown shoes.

"Fuma-san?"

...

Working at the public library never failed to put Minato in a serene state of mind. It always seemed to calm down his nerves and relax his mind whenever he was surrounded the library's typical silence, after a week or so of school.

Granted, it didn't have the same effect of being surrounded by nature's beauty and stillness, but Minato didn't really mind. For one thing, when he needs to talk to anyone its usually only for a brief period of time, just long enough to answer a few inquiries, which was something he could handle. For another, this job gave him something to do during the weekends and any free time he might chance upon, not to mention the opportunity to study.

Also, the library was far enough from the school to not risk the chairman finding out (he still wasn't sure how he found out the first time), not to mention, the fact that the chances of any of his classmates going here to study were relatively slim. As much as he didn't want to say this, majority of classmates didn't seem all that hopeful about their future...or that there was any point in studying at all.

Bottom line, the main perk about being here in the library was that he could be alone.

At least, it should be.

When he rolled his cart of books to an aisle in the science section, he froze like a dear caught in the headlights when he met the pale golden eyes of Yukiko Kanzaki.

From what he could tell, Kanzaki was one of the more gentle and mellow girls in their class, as well as, the girl in almost every E class boy's dreams. He hadn't missed how almost every boy that interacted with her seemed to blush in embarassment, flush red, and look away nervously.

Now that he was (technically) doing the same thing, he could somewhat understand their reactions.

Yukiko Kanzaki was definitely beautiful. There was no denying that. Something about her gentle features and mellow personality that was very admirable and awe-inspiring. She looked so serene and tranquil. He would be deluding himself, if he didn't say that he, too, was slightly smitten by her unique charm.

Despite all that, however, he can't help, but think that this was one only one side of Kanzaki. He got the feeling that she was hiding another side of herself and that she was showing him and the people around her the side that they all wanted to see.

He could relate with that, he did it all the time, afterall.

Then again, it was just a feeling, he could be wrong.

"Fuma-san?"

He blinked, when Kanzaki called for his name and his mind started cycling through entire conversations and searching for words, while his mouth only continued to open and close uncertainly.

Kanzaki smiled at him gently and he averted his gaze. Was this what it was like for his male classmates? He had to admit that trying to look her in the eye was quite a challenge in it of itself. Then again, this could just be because of his social anxiety acting up all of a sudden.

 _What are you doing here?_

He wanted to ask, but all that came out were bunch of stuttered "Uh's" and "um's", which made the girl continue to smile patiently at him.

Eventually, he managed to clear his mind long enough to recount the facts and deduce that Kanzaki may have came to the library to study and that she was in the science section to work on her biology. That all sounded logical, didn't it?

He would have come to this conclusion sooner, if he was in a calmer state of mind, though.

Alas, deliberate and intentional reclusiveness came with the burden of having social anxiety.

Picking up a few books from his cart that were more less everything he thought Kanzaki might need, he wordlessly handed them to the girl with a bow in an attempt to avoid eye contact discreetly.

The position reminded him so much of a high school girl confessing her love and handing over chocolates.

"Thank you, Fuma-san" said Kanzaki sweetly and once he felt the weight lift from his hands, he grabbed his cart and proceeded to push it out of the aisle with a fast-paced walk. He didn't stop until he was behind the librarian's desk. Only then did he allow himself to sigh in relief and attempt to calm down his alarming heart rate.

Striking resemblance of his current antics to the typical "high school girl confessing her love with chocolates, before running away" scenario aside, one thing's for certain.

That was more than enough social encounters for one day.

...

 **(Later that day, outside the Kunugigaoka public library, 5:00 PM)**

Locking up the library for the day, Minato Fuma found himself reflecting on the events this afternoon.

Compared to his previous afternoons, this was day was definitely eventful. He didn't really expect to meet one of his classmates here and even moreso to actually have to interact with her at all. Granted, after he handed over the books, they didn't cross paths again and they just resumed their respective tasks, but it was definitely more than what he had grown accustomed to.

People rarely visited the library and the people who did rarely needed his help, much less sought him out, which was one of the reasons why he liked working here. So what he experienced today was definitely not something he was used to.

Whether what happened here today was good or bad remains to be seen.

Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts, Minato locked the library's doors and started walking home.

A few minutes into this walk, however, he noticed a familiar head of raven hair walking by herself with an almost dejected look on her face, which was a little out of place, since he always saw the girl with a small gentle smile.

Did she not come to the library on her own accord? Is that why she looked so dejected?

Had he possessed the courage and self-confidence necessary to approach her and ask her what's wrong, he would've, but given his personality he just kept on staring at the dejected girl as she continued her walk.

Somewhere deep within himself, he felt the urge to walk and comfort his classmate. He was even slowly starting to work up the nerve to approach her willingly and help her.

He felr his hand raise up with it palm extended towards the girl, before the image in front of him suddenly morphed into a different one.

 _An 8 year old red-haired girl was staring at him with eyes widened in fear and terror and mouth gaping in sheer disbelief. The hand he was reaching out was now stained with specks of blood and at his feet was a pair of blood-stained scissors and the bleeding corpse of a middle-aged man._

His eyes widened in fear and he gasped in surprise. The sight of the image made him stagger and sway, to the point where he needed to use a nearby pole to regain his balance. He gasped in the air in heavy, yet shallow breaths. His features contorted in a mix of anxiety and fear. He placed a hand on his heart in an attempt to calm himself down.

As he did so, he came to a realization.

He was the last person who should comfort and reach out a hand to Kanzaki...or to anyone for that matter.

He wasn't like her. He was far from being in the same world as her and her classmates and teachers.

Looking at his own hand, he frowned slightly and closed his eyes with a nod.

His hands were stained by blood.

Lifting his head up to start heading home again, his eyes widened when he saw two shady figures blocking Kanzaki's path on all four sides and judging by the girl's frightened expression, she was in danger.

One of the men grabbed her waist and Kanzaki tried to push him away only to have another man wrap his arm around her neck. While all of this was happening, the men continued to laugh, while Kanzaki started whimpering in protest. As time went by, the men got a bit friskier. At one point, Kanzaki even tried to use her phone, only for one of the men to grab it off of her.

Minato's eyes grew wide in panic and terror at the sight. His mouth was gaping in disbelief and his mouth went dry. His knees started shaking uncontrollably and he took a step back. What was he going to do? He couldn't just leave her with these men, right? But then, what was he supposed to do? He was little quivering in his own shoes as he could do nothing more than stare at the scene in fear for his classmate.

Kanzaki was being tossed around carelessly between the four men, while they ignored her struggles. His eyes grew fixated on the scenario, his eyes started focusing on Kanzaki and then the men. As he watched, time seemed to slow down.

Bloodlust started crawling up to the forefront of his mind and Minato's eyes widened in panic for an entirely different reason. Grasping his hair tightly with both hands in panic, he shook his head and started whispering desperately:

"No, this can't be happening! Stop it! I can't turn here"

Try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the sight of his classmate being tossed around. The sheer image of what they were doing was more than enough to send him spiraling into Jack's madness. Without him realizing it, his body started shifting into a crouch, his eyes were slowly growing more crazed and mischievous, and a wide predatory smile was slowly starting to etch itself on his face.

All of a sudden, his panic and terror morphed into eager anticipation and savage mischief.

His mind was slowly becoming more crowded by his own bloodlust and his every thought was slowly starting to become more violent and more savage. His killing intent was slowly starting to seep through every fiber of his being.

He licked his lips in anticipation as he let out a mischievous giggle.

"Looks like I get to play again sooner than I thought~" he cooed to himself in a predatory and mischievous tone.

Gone was the quiet, nervous and shy recluse and what took his place was a violent, mischievous, predatory, and crazed psychopathic killer.

"This is going to be fun~" cooed Jack in his usual Yandere-like tone of voice.

...

...

 **I realized that I didn't really make the transition for Minato's change clear in the 1st chapter, so hopefully this will clear up a lot of things. The reason for Minato's shift into Jack is bloodlust, which can be triggered by many things, blood, violence, fury, anger, for instance.**


	4. Worries Time

**Chapter 4: Worries Time**

 **...**

 **...**

Gliding forward in a silent walk, Jack slowly and steadily made his way towards the thugs. As he did so, that battle hungry yandere expression never left his face. His bloodlust practically entranced him into focusing on nothing else, but the scene in front of him. Everything else seemed to fade away and the scene before him took up his entire vision.

His mind was clouded with savage and blurry commands or thoughts that all centered around the idea of slashing the thugs before him.

All of a sudden, a red-haired boy suddenly appeared behind the high school thugs, which was apparently got their attention because one of them turned to address the boy irritably.

Stopping at the sight of the new addition, Jack simply watched in quiet amusement, as the boy lunged and planted a powerful knee to the unfortunate thug's face. Despite the distance between him and the fight, Jack could clearly hear the crunching sound of the impact. No doubt from the sound of several bones breaking.

"Hmhmhm, this should be entertaining~" cooed Jack mischievously with a hand under his chin and a yandere smile on his face as he continued to watch as the fighting escalated.

He found himself chuckling every now and again, when the thugs kept finding themselves on the receiving end of the boy's kicks and punches. It was rather entertaining he had to admit, but he did feel a tad bit annoyed that the boy had taken out some of his fun, but he would let it slide, this once.

Heck, he knew he couldn't be the only one who enjoyed hunting down these delinquents and thugs.

Eventually, the fight stopped when all of the thugs were knocked out on the ground. The red-haired boy, then just casually walked away with his hands behind his neck, after Kanzaki thanked him of course.

"My, My. That really was rather entertaining, but I am a little annoyed that somebody interrupted my playtime." Jack said mischievously with a crazed giggle, as he started walking towards the unconcsious forms. "I don't generally like taking out the trash or picking up the leftovers, but I'll make an exception this one time"

He had to get rid off all this bloodlust one way or another and this was just the most convenient way of doing that.

With that, Jack started hauling off the bodies to a nearby alley and dragged them into an old abandoned building.

Once all of them were inside the old abandoned building, Jack glanced at his watch, which indicated that it was 5:15 in the afternoon. He glanced at the bodies behind him with a mischievous giggle.

Judging by how much bloodlust he felt, he was going to be in here for a while. Closing the door behind him, he addressed his unconscious guests:

"Hope you don't have anything planned for tonight because were gonna be here for a while"

With that, he drew out a pair of scissors in each hand.

...

Glancing towards the wall clock, Mr. Matsukata frowned as he stirred the stew he was making for dinner.

It was getting pretty late and Minato still wasn't home yet. Then again, he probably should've expected this, in the last two years there were times when he would come home late at night. He never got into any trouble or got involved with shady , at least as far as he knew, so he had allowed it and didn't question him about it. Still, he had to wonder what exactly would get him so occupied...

Mr. Matsukata let out a chuckle as a thought occured to him.

Maybe he had a girlfriend that he was taking out to dinner every now amd again. That would definitely explain Minato's insistence on being tightlipped about the subject.

He let out another chuckle, while shaking his head. It's hard to believe that these kids were already pairing off.

Taking out his phone, the old man searched for Minato's number.

He was curious as to what he was doing with his girlfriend right now. Once he placed the call, it only rang once before it was answered.

"Yes, Jii-sama?" Asked Minato in an uncharacteristically mirthful tone.

The old man smirked knowingly and let out a small chuckle. His adopted grandson was probably head over heels for this girl. That would explain the happiness in his tone.

"Minato-kun, it's getting pretty dark out. I called to make sure that you're okay, that's all" Mr. Matsukata said with barely supressed chuckles.

"I'm fine, Jii-sama. I'm just a little a preoccupied with something right now" answered Minato in a mirthful tone.

"hehehehe, something or someone?" Asked Mr. Matsukata teasingly and smiled widely when he was answered by a pregnant pause, wherein he could almost see his adopted grandson blushing a bright red.

After a little while longer, Mr. Matsukata sternly said: "Just don't stay out too late, okay? Also, don't even think about doing anything that girlfriend of yours isn't okay with, understand?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about that, Jii-sama" came Minato's cheerful reply. At that the old man nodded to himself and hung up.

"You definitely raised a fine boy, Mikoto" he said absentmindedly as he continued cooking.

...

Elsewhere in an old abandoned building, Jack let out a relieved sigh as he pocketed his phone. For a moment there, he thought that his adoptive grandfather knew what he was actually doing when he stays out late at night.

"Thought he caught on for sure, then again he'd probably get a heart attack, if he found out" Jack smiled fondly at the thought of his adoptive grandfather. Then again, he _was_ the only one who wasn't outwardly afraid of him, so he could be wrong, but he wasn't going to risk it.

"Well it looks like playtime is over, ol'pals of mine, let's do this again sometime" he said as he turned around behind him with his predatory and mischievous Yandere smile.

Hanging upside down from the ceiling by their feet, wrapped up and gagged with duct tape and splattered with cow's blood were a couple of unconscious high school thugs. The whole room was also splattered with blood. Also there was plastic wrapper under the blood, giving the impression that the victimizer wanted to keep the room clean of blood, which couldn't be further from the truth.

Jack just wanted to make the room to look like a scene from one of those American horror/murder series he saw online once.

In his opinion, it added a nice touch to his little crime scene.

Walking over to a nearby table, he pulled out the letter from his coat and left it on the table, before walking towards the exit. At the door, he looked over his shoulder to admire his work once more. He smirked, before closing and taping up the door behind him.

Once he was outside, he heard a familiar squawk, before he held out his arm. Sure enough, Quoth perched herself on his arm and looked at him with beady eyes, while tilting her head to the side.

"Sorry, but there aren't any carcasses in there, they just look like ones, but they aren't dead" Jack said to the crow casually, before he started walking down the street.

Quoth squawked again.

"Don't worry, Jii-sama will have something for you"

The crow squawked again before pecking his cheek gently, which caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow and Quoth simply flew to a higher perch. Naturally, Jack looked up to follow the bird's path.

When he did he caught sight of a large flock of crows perched on the top of the buildings. Even in the darkness, Jack could tell that there were hundreds of the black birds. Quoth squawked at him and the rest of the birds followed suit.

"So, you've made some friends, huh?" Jack answered casually with a small genuine smile. "No wonder you were gone all day"

He started walking again and Quoth perched herself on his shoulder. Looking up, he noticed that the crows seemed to follow him either by perching themselves on the nearby buildings or by swarming and flying circles around them.

At that sight, Jack let out a mischievous yandere smile as he twirled his scissors around and wistfully said:

"If only I had an outfit from the Victorian era"

...

 **(Monday, the assassination classroom, 2:00 PM)**

"Alright, today you're all gonna be sparring and drilling the basic self-defense techniques that I taught you" Mr. Karasuma said with a stony expression.

For the past few weeks, Mr. Karasuma had taught them basic self-defense techniques, as well as, how to fend off an attacker. Since Assassins would likely abduct one of them to get to Korosensei, it was imperative that they learn how to defend and attack. It was now time for them to put theory into practice.

Minato simply sat there as his classmates started pairing off with their friends and forming respective groups. His social anxiety was acting up again. It was bad enough that he wasn't wearing his hoodie and scarf, but now he had to pair up with someone. It was one of the unfortunate side effects of being a recluse.

He wasn't all that eager to add more names to his list of "People who would run away terrified at the sight of my true self"

He supposed he was giving too much thought into keeping up appearances, but what could he do about it? Minato the orphan was the image they accepted in the school, if he showed them Jack the Ripper and they'll all be running for the hills.

He was better off alone.

As he saw his classmates pairing off with one another, Minato realized that their class had an uneven number of students today, which means that one of them would be the odd man out, the one without a partner. With any luck, he would be the one without a partner and he wouldn't need to participate in this training session.

Taking refuge in that thought and sighing with relief. Minato watched his classmates, until every one of them had partners. Well, that means he had no choice, but to sit this one out and watch his classmates spar.

At least, that's what he thought.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Minato tilted his head to the side, when he saw his classmates's faces pale and drained of any color. They wore looks that ranged from shock, surprise, fear, and sympathy. What's more confusing was that they were looking at him...or more specifically behind him.

Seeing a shadow cover him, Minato could feel a shiver run down his spine, as he turned his head to look at the person behind him.

Mr. Karasuma was looking at him with his default serious expression and he was looking rather...expectant.

Minato gulped in fear.

Was it too late for him to pair up with a classmate?

...

"Is there something the matter, Ryushi?" Aguri asked curiously with an oblivious smile as she looked at her beloved octopus.

Both of them have been sitting in the sandbox as per Mr. Karasuma's orders. They were simply watching the students, while Korosensei would occasionally brew them some tea and make sand castles. One could do a lot of things, when one could move at a speed 20 times faster than the speed of sound.

Unfortunately, his mach 20 speed couldn't really help him out with his current dilemma.

"It's nothing to worry about, Aguri..." At least for now. He didn't know how to describe it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Minato was hiding something. Whether that something was good or bad and a danger or not remains to be seen.

Watching him for moment longer, Aguri held his tentacle to get his attention. When he turned to her, she smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry about them, Ryushi. They're just training to defend themselves. They're not going to go down this path" Aguri reassured him, which made him sigh.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry too much. Still, I'd prefer that these children weren't worrying about such things as assassins and training to defend themselves against one" Korosensei said concernedly.

As a former assassin, he couldn't really deny the fact that he saw potential talents in this class, much to his unease and discomfort. Nagisa and Minato, in particular, were the ones he observed the most. Neither of which were aware of their talents, but he was starting worry that this training would make them aware of them.

...Nagisa and Minato...

Genuinely delicate, sweet and innocent faces that could have a multitude of hidden blades at their disposal.

No assassin was deadlier than the one who could make you genuinely believe that they were the most innocent, adorable and harmless person you've ever seen. The ones who could lure you in a false sense of security.

He should know, he was one of those assassins, afterall.

That's where his dilemma came in.

If they did become aware of their potential, what would he do then? It's true that, as a teacher, it was his responsibility to nurture their gifts and potential, but...should he really send them down the path he once took?

He did it once in the past and look what happened to his student, he ripped off his own face, just to prove himself to him, to prove that he was better than him.

With all that said, he wanted his students to steer clear from the path he took. If anything, all he really wanted was to help his beloved in teaching and partially raising the students, as well as, to protect them. He didn't want to train a pair of assassination prodigies.

However, if he came to them and if he denied to teach them anything about assassination, would they look for another teacher? He couldn't really say for certain, but what he did know was that some other assassin would definitely take an interest and train them.

What would happen to them after that?

Glancing at the two boys who were struggling with their own sparring partners, he mentally sighed.

He knew what would happen and he would not allow it.

If those two really did become aware of their potential and if they wished to use them...then he would point them in the direction of a much straighter path to follow. He would create a much more peaceful world around them. Nothing like the world he grew up in.

He would train them, but in the proper way. It was better than leaving them to train with whoever assassin got their hands on them, right?

Hopefully, they wouldn't end up like how he used to be.

Feeling a hand rest on his tentacle, he turned to see his beloved giving him a comforting smile, which he responded by wrapping her up in an embrace.

She really did have a way of knowing if something was bothering him.

Feeling his beloved's warmth next to his, Korosensei allowed his mind to drift from his plans for the future to the warm sensation of having his beloved next to him.

"You don't have to worry about them, Ryushi" whispered Aguri to him.

Watching Karasuma and Minato spar, which mostly consisted of the fomer effortlessly deflecting, parrying, and knocking down the latter, Korosensei couldn't help, say wistfully:

"How I wish that was true."

Aguri followed his line of sight and saw the spar between Karasuma and Minato. Her features creased with concern as the juggernaut took the student down again.

"Isn't this getting a little out of hand and isn't Minato getting a bit...too roughed up?" Aguri questioned. Was it even fair for a middle schooler to spar with an elite soldier from the ministry of defense?

Korosensei didn't respond though, he was too fixated one what was happening to Minato.

...

Over the past two years, Minato had managed to conclude that his transition into Jack the ripper was triggered by his bloodlust.

After finding that out, he tried to avoid any and all scenarios and situations that would trigger his bloodlust, but that only worked for a month before his bloodlust accumulated and became harder and harder to suppress.

He did find out a crucial piece of information though.

The more bloodlust he had, the more severe his fights and actions became. The more lethal the damage he dealt was.

So he opted for the solution that has worked for the last two years with little to no troubles, satiate his bloodlust by hunting down criminals and thugs and leaving them in artistic, albeit horrific, crime scenes, in order to make the bloodlust easier to suppress and conceal on a day to day basis.

However, recently his bloodlust had grown more potent and more evident. Not only that, but the known triggers for his bloodlust had been increasing as well. Two years ago, it would've taken a bloodbath or a severely prolonged one-sided fight to trigger it. Now, just seeing violence or blood on the news on television was enough to make him nearly change into Jack.

His adoptive grandfather nearly had a heart attack that night.

Case in point, he was beginning to experience a major flaw in his solution and the last thing he wanted was a scenario that would trigger his bloodlust.

It appears that competition and frustration were some of the new triggers.

Falling to the ground again, after another failed jab at their P.E. teacher, Minato could feel his suppressed bloodlust slowly seeping out of him.

Gripping the sides of his head tightly, Minato fell to his knees. His eyes grew wide with panic as his breathing and heartbeat quickened to an alarming pace. This couldn't be happening. Not now, of all times.

He could feel his other self trying to claw his way out. Jack was practically begging for him to vent out all this pent up bloodlust. Why was this happening? His grip around his skull tightened as the thrill of competition and the intensity of his bloodlust coursed through him.

This has never happened before over the past two years, so why was this happening now. He could feel it, all he needed now was another push and he would snap. Jack would take over, then.

Granted, Korosensei would be able to stop him before he did any real damage and Karasuma wasn't likely to be hit that easily...but his classmates...they would see him...and...then...

"That's enough for today" He could barely register the sound of a Korosensei's voice. The only thing he could hear now was the sound of his own heartbeat drumming in his ears and his panicked hyperventilation.

He barely even registered the fact that he was slowly being led away by his Korosensei and that Yukimura-sensei had approached him. He could see Yukimura-sensei's face and it looked like she was talking to him, while holding the side of his head. The side of his vision were starting to get blurry and black though, which wasn't a good sign.

It was like he was having an asthma attack, only instead of difficulty breathing and fainting, what he had to worry about was transitioning into a madman.

He needed to calm down quickly; Panicking will only make things worse than they already are. Easier said than done though, a serene and tranquil mind was the last thing he'll be able to achieve in his current state, but it was the only thing that could stop his transition.

...

Aguri was panicking.

Holding both sides of her student's face as Minato continued to hyperventilate, Aguri was at a lost of what to do. She never saw any history of him having asthma attack in his record and she never saw any history of heart attacks, asthma attacks, or other cardiopulmonary ailments. He also didn't have a problem with low blood pressure. So, what was happening to his student now?

Why did he look so panicked and why was he breathing so heavily? If this wasn't connected to a heart or lung ailmemt, then what was happening?

"Minato, look at me, just calm down." Said Aguri as calmly as she could manage. "Take deep slow breaths, Minato" she said calmly as she tried to demonstrate.

Minato didn't seem to hear her because he simply continued to panic and pant, while clutching the sides of his hair with wide eyes. Fear, terror, and fright dominated his facial features.

At that moment, Aguri couldn't help but feel helpless. Her student was sitting mere inches from her and looking extremely frightened and panicked and she could do nothing to help him. She didn't know what to do at all.

By her side, Korosensei watched the erratic and chaotic wavelength of Minato's consciousness calmly. He didn't even flinch at the intensity of the bloodlust that leaked out of him every now and again. The former assassin didn't know why, but he had an inkling that he had to calm him down quickly or he'll regret it.

Reaching out to Minato, Korosensei pressed a single tentacle to his forehead and at once the erratic wavelength stilled and calmed to a more...stable level.

The boy in question looked at him in surprise and shock, while his beloved looked at him gratefully.

Looking back at Minato, he found a question present in his eyes. "How did you do that" his eyes seemed to ask, but Korosensei was too preoccupied by his own thoughts to respond to that question.

It was evident that Minato was in no position to be trained like the others, since competition and frustration seemed to trigger a less than pleasant side of him; a side that the boy clearly did not want to reveal to anyone at all costs. If he were to continue training with the others, he would eventually snap and he knew it. Having said all that, Minato couldn't afford to be lacking in training, who knows when a would-be assassin would come after one of them.

Korosensei sighed when he arrived at a conclusion. He didn't like it, but it was the only choice he had left. Minato needed to control whatever this side of him was and apparently, he was the only one qualified to do that.

"You may go home for the day, Minato-kun" said Korosensei calmly, before exchanging a quick meaningful glance with Aguri, who nodded in understanding. "Also, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow morning before class, so come in early, okay?"

Nodding mutely as the words barely registered, Minato got up and walk towards the classroom. He was obviously still at a lost with how easily the octopus was able to calm him down. It was definitely impressive, that's for sure.

Still, he had a feeling that this calm wouldn't last very long.

He'll probably snap at the first trigger he sees.

All the more reason to get out of here, he supposed.

…

…

 **Okay, so apparently Korosensei doesn't have a real name in canon, so credit to his name goes to Autistic-Grizzly.**

 **Any thoughts?**


End file.
